For many years, there have been several devices developed to extract vapor samples from the soil.
In the past few years the need for vapor sampling has greatly increased. This need is due to the Environmental Protection Agency's (EPA's) requirements to monitor underground fuel storage tanks for leakage into the soil.
Underground fuel tanks are not limited to fuel such as gasoline, diesel or fuel oil but cover a full spectrum of tanks buried underground that contain a toxic or volatile liquid, which, if leaks occur, could contaminate the earth or leak into the aquifer.
The common method for testing the surrounding soil for leaks is to drive a fallout test probe into the ground next to a storage tank and collect a sample of vapors from the probe area through a tube extending from the probe to the surface of the ground. Typically, a metal driving tube surrounding the sampling tube is used to drive the probe into the ground.
In the prior art, there has always been a problem with dirt falling in around the vapor probe when it is in place near the tank. This creates a problem by filling the vapor inlet holes in the probe with dirt and plugging them.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a means to minimize or eliminate this problem.